C14
by Annime Adiect
Summary: The letter-numbers are being hunted down. They are famous for being the most powerful robots in the universe. They were made to destroy. Holding souls of their own, they live peacefully. One of their creators, though, doesn't like this, and will soon shut down their mental blocks that help them keep control of their robotic bodies ...one by one...starting with the strongest...
1. Introduction

Annime: I know- I KNOW! I shouldn't be posting any new stories up, but if I don't post this soon someone else might and I won't get credit for such an interesting plot line! So, review this and help me to finish my other stories so I can continue this one.

_**C-14**_

1550 AD; Venice, Italy:

"Perlita!" an ebony head boy yelled through the streets of Venice. His friend, Perlita, was good at hiding, but this was just ridiculous! "Perlita!" the boy yelled again.

The boy was 14 years old. He was an odd sight in the Italian world for his light skin and deep blue eyes. Though, there is something even stranger about him than that. It was a secret- a DEEP secret- and he only confided it to one friend. Sadly, she was nowhere to be found…

The blue eyed teen looked around him. Art was everywhere because the art festival was about to begin. The teen was excited because soon all his years as an artist's apprentice would soon pay off. His work was going to be showcased in the festival for the first time.

He wanted his friend to be there, but if she didn't stop playing her childish games she was going to miss his dream come true-

Suddenly his eye caught something. He looked up to see his friend, Perlita, had climbed onto one of the statues that were behind a building nearby for safe keeping. He chuckled at his friend's hiding spot and went jogging towards her.

"Should we capture him now?" a man asked his colleague as he jumped with excitement.

Two men were hiding amongst the crowd waiting for an opportunity to capture the ebony head boy.

"No, not yet," the other answered. Kidnapping wasn't his idea of 'good' but he had no choice. He was trapped in this horrible, horrible game.

The blue eyed teen grabbed ahold of a ladder close to the statue his friend was sitting on top of.

"Hey!" Perlita called. "I'm stuck up here! Can you come up and get me?"

"You shouldn't have climbed up here to begin with," the boy said as he began to climb the ladder.

"I know, I'm sorry, Chiro."

"It's ok," Chiro laughed.

Then, a shout rang through the air. Chiro look down to see a man climbing the ladder behind him. Not knowing what to do, the ebony head continued up the ladder. His plan was to climb onto the statue and kick the ladder to the ground, but the man climbing up behind him was faster.

The man grabbed Chiro and held a dagger to his throat as he balanced the two onto the ladder.

"Chiro!" the teen girl yelled. "No!"

"So, you are the famous artist of royalty?" the man spoke in a hushed tone. "You must have some money on you, so HAND IT OVER!"

"I don't have any," Chiro grunted with honesty. The man though, didn't believe him.

"I said hand it over!"

"I don't have any!"

The thief grew angry as he stabbed Chiro in the stomach.

"Chiro!" cried Perlita. The thief laughed, but as he did the ladder lurched backwards. This sent the thief and the bleeding teen plummeting to the ground from 15 feet in the air.

"Now should we grab him?" the first scientist demanded as he ran forward without an answer. The second scientist followed quickly behind him. They pushed past everyone in the crowd. No one seemed to even notice what was happening as the two scientists grabbed on to Chiro.

Chiro was losing too much blood. He felt dizzy as he lay on the cold ground. His already pale skin was becoming white. He heard footsteps leading away from him and knew that the thief was getting away.

"Stay with us," the second scientist spoke to the boy. "We are going to help you."

"Get Chiro some help!" Perlita yelled down to the two men. The first scientist smirked.

"At least we know his name," the evil (first) scientist said as he pulled out a small device from his pocket. "Now, we should get going."

The second and good scientist sighed. "Yes, before we lose him."

With a flash, the two scientists disappeared with their new test subject, leaving Perlita yelling out Chiro's name and gaining everyone's attention…

Annime: Let's see what happens!

Chiro: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Annime: I know I have other stories I need to work on, but I can't handle just doing the same stories anymore. So I will write a little bit of this to…let's say, relieve myself by writing a little bit of this one.

Dream Zone/ Memory Zone

_**Chapter 1**_

"Chiro," a man spoke. "You will have to be careful. I can only do so much. If you use your abilities when others are around they will become suspicious."

"I know that, doc," the teen responded. "Honestly, you need to calm down."

In reality, it wasn't the "doc" who had to calm down; Chiro had been jumpier than anyone else since they started putting their plan into action.

"Well," the 'doc' said. "It's better safe than sorry. Now come on- it's your turn."

Chiro opened his eyes as he groaned. Why was he getting these dreams again? They weren't nightmares, but they didn't make the boy feel comfortable either. They were just reminders- reminders on why he wasn't normal and never will be. The dreams just reminded him about how wrong the monkey team was. There was no way someone like him could be the 'chosen one.' There was no way they would or COULD take the truth lightly-

"CHIRO," Nova's voice called. "IF YOU DON'T COME FOR BREAKFAST THIS INSTANT, I'LL COME UP THERE!"

Chiro groaned again as he made himself roll off the bed and onto the floor. He grunted as he collided with the metal. It didn't hurt because of the blankets he was wrapped around, but it didn't wake him up like he had hoped it would. He squeezed his eyes shut as he made himself stand up. The blankets were still wrapped around him as he opened his closet to get out his cloths. Feeling a little sad that he had to part with his blankets and their warmth, he took them off to get dressed. Once he did this he automatically felt dizzy.

He knew this wasn't going to be a good day.

"Chiro!" Gibson snapped, making the teen fall out of his chair. He shook his head, trying to shake the fogginess out with it. "Just because we defeated the worm doesn't mean you can get lazy! And it DEFINITELY doesn't mean you can sleep through my lectures."

Chiro nodded as he glanced up to see everyone staring at him. "Yeah, I know, sorry."

"Don't apologize, kid," Sprx argued. "I sleep through his rants all the time."

"One, you shouldn't be doing that!" Gibson snapped at the red monkey. "Two, he's our leader and should especially be avoiding that behavior!"

"He's still a KID who ISN'T PERFECT," Sprx retorted, emphasizing his words.

As the argument continued, the black haired boy couldn't help but face-palm. This was the second time this had happened in the past three days! Gibson wanted him to act to mature, Sprx acted as if he were five. No balance could be achieved.

The headache the boy had gained before the meeting was making his head pound even harder with all of the fighting.

Antauri stood up, seeing the boy's discomfort, and went to stand between the red and blue simians.

"This arguing is helping anything," the silver simian spoke, stopping the two in midsentence. "Sprx, Chiro should know better than to sleep in meetings, as should YOU. But Gibson, you should take into consideration that Chiro does not feel well and see that THAT is why he fell asleep. Now, meeting dismissed." The silver simian then turned to their leader. "Chiro, come with me to the med bay and I will get you something to make you feel better." Chiro took the hand that Antauri held out for him, stood up, and followed the monkey out of the room.

"Thanks, Antauri," the teen said with a sigh of relief.

"It is no problem Chiro," the second in command responded. "You have not seemed like yourself lately."

"It's nothing," Chiro lied. "It's probably my body going through the relief of finally finishing off the worm or something."

"I sense that it's more than that."

"Weird dreams could add to it."

"Would you mind telling me what these dreams are about?"

Chiro paused as he sat on the table of the med bay. Antauri and the boy had gone silent; the silver monkey was waiting for the other's answer, while the teen wondered what his answer should be.

"You will most likely be able to sense when there is a disturbance," 'doc' explained. "I would hope, anyway."

"No, it's nothing important," Chiro finally said, faking a smile for Antauri. The boy knew he hadn't bought it, though, because the simian gave him a skeptical look.

"So, what medication is it that you need?" Antauri asked, dropping the other subject for (Chiro knew for a fact) another time.

"Just some pain-killers," the leader answered smoothly, hoping to show his 'father figure' that he shouldn't be so worried.

Antauri replied by reaching into the cabinets and pulling out a pill bottle. After picking out the right dosage, he handed the pills to Chiro.

"Just remember," the simian said, "if you need anything, my room is right next to yours."

Chiro thanked Antauri as he left the room, knowing the simian wasn't just talking about medicine.

The rest of the day went on normally. Sprx invited the kid to play videogames as his way of apologizing for earlier that morning and Gibson apologized by inviting him to make cookies, clamming he was doing it to give an example of chemistry. The boy had chuckled and agreed to do both.

During the video game, though, he had practically lacked out for a moment, only being able to hear a beeping sound that reminded him of a weird clock. Sprx hadn't noticed, thank goodness, but the teen hadn't been so lucky with Gibson.

"When the cookies rise, a chemical reaction is created," the blue simian had told him. Chiro smiled, knowing that the simian had already taught him this and that he was only repeating it to find a non-cheesy reason to make cookies with him.

Suddenly, Chiro stopped moving. His eyes went wide as everything blurred.

"Do you REALLY THINK you can hide them from me!" a voice yelled inside a dark room as Chiro hid inside the closet.

"I don't know for how long, but I can try!" 'Doc' shouted back. Chiro winced when he heard the sound of glass breaking and popped out of the closet. Luckily his fears weren't realized when he found 'Doc' safely sitting in a chair and the glass door broken. "It's ok, Chiro," the nice man said with a smile. "Everything is going to be ok."

"-iro!" a voice yelled as the boy blinked away the flashback. His eyebrow furrowed as he looked up at the ceiling. How had he wound up on the floor?

"Chiro," Gibson repeated. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Chiro murmured. "Just…just a headache."

"I'm sorry about snapping at you at the meeting, Chiro," Gibson spoke after a moment of silence. "I should have seen that the stress you have been dealing with lately was affecting you."

"It's ok, you didn't know," the teen argued. "And besides- Sprx does it a lot, so it's natural for you to get upset about it."

"I'm your doctor, though," Gibson corrected. "I should pay more attention to how you are feeling. Come with me to the med bay so we can run some tests."

"No," Chiro replied. "I just…I just need some rest."

"Chiro, you fell to the ground and went unconscious with your eyes open."

"I…really just need some sleep," Chiro repeated. Gibson looked unconvinced, but helped the boy into his room anyway.

Later that night Antauri entered Chiro's room while the boy was sleeping and sighed.

"I wish you felt comfortable enough to talk to us," Antauri whispered as he petted the boy's head.

Annime: I hope you liked it! I'm trying not to hint at what's going on with Chiro TOO much.

Chiro: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
